Dark One
The primary antagonistic force in the World of Sylfe: The Old Age subplot, the Dark One is a creature of immense power. The first time he was made manifest in Sylfe, he brought about the genocide of the Dragons, eventually, though, the dragons he wasn't able to kill were able to launch a fatal counterattack that sealed him deep in a mountain at the bottom of the ocean. Origin The Dark One is said to be one of the ancient heroes of Aznala. He was on the same quest as the Ancestors and he was the most virtuous of them in those times. However, during the last part of their journey, when eternity's thread was made manifest in Aznala and split into fifteen pieces, with seven in the possession of Destiny's generals, he changed. In the last chapter of their fateful quest in Aznala, Algaisia as he was once called, sacrficed his life to gain the last piece of the thread. They had chased the generals through time and space using the power of the thread, but the last one eluded them. It was revealed that the last general possessed one of them and thus had two parts in his possession. Upon Algaisia's sacrifice, resurrected him, but in reflection to the eternal's fractured state of mind, Algaisia became dark and villainous as well. When all the life in Aznala was sacrificed to open the way for the seven, he sneaked out of the portal and followed them. The exertion destroyed his physical body, but his soul was whole, well, as whole as Destiny had left it. The Ancestors created a ball of energy that started the process of creation and went to sleep for an eternity. Algaisia, though, did not slumber. He descended to the ball and bound himself to it. First Manifestation The Dark One lay in dormancy for much of Sylfe's early history. Over the years, he accumulated energy from the lifestream. Eventually, he was able to recreate a mortal body with the help of his patron, Destiny. The sheer magnitude of the malevolence that now coursed through the fallen hero's veins upset the balance of nature and caused a deep . It was in the heart of this winter that he made himself known to the struggling creatures of Sylfe. He began to amass an army of creatures to take over the world that was now ripe for the taking. His efforts were bolstered by Destiny who gave him the power to summon creatures from lower spheres of the plane. A lot of damage had been done before the forces of the light were able to organize a resistance. Their effort was assisted by the who were driven from hiding by the harsh conditions. The mighty dragons spearheaded the rebellion under the lead of Malhanrrerrye, the first violet Ceree. They triumphed against the Dark One's armies, but in the end, the Dark One himself proved too powerful. In a devastating near-genocidal counter-attack, the dragons were almost completely destroyed, if not for the timely intervention of the Elves. Seeing no other way, the remaining dragons launched an offensive that sealed the Dark One's spirit in an undersea mountain, bringing an end to the 40,000 year long winter and passing on the mantle of protector race to the Ceree. Second Manifestation Near the end of the the Dark One made himself manifest again. Few remembered his first rising since many, many years had passed since he was defeated. The leaders of the respective races, however, knew that the time when the Dark One would ravage the land again would come. They were prepared. The Dark One manifested in Sylfe for the second time, fortunately, right after the was rediscovered. Using its power, they turned the strength of the lifestream's current on the Dark One, destroying his mortal body. His spirit was once again sealed by the Ceree, but this time in a crystal atop his original prison. Millenia after he was imprisoned once more, the Gelendrian Bloom, which kept him in check was shattered by an ignorant Ceree youngling, plunging the world into the .